Computer assisted animation is known. In computer assisted animation, the animator is helped by the computational power of the computer to render sequences of images which, when played back frame by frame, creates the desired animation. Creating interactive sequences of animation to replicate human or animal-like motion is of particular interest to the animator, and is particularly difficult to create.